


“Little quirkless boy”

by A_Certified_Mess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Izuku Needs a Hug, I’m bad at English, Random fic, Self Harm, Sensitive Subject, Suicide reference, We all need a hug, help the poor boy, if izuku stayed quirkless, im so sorry for harming him, sleep deprived author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Certified_Mess/pseuds/A_Certified_Mess
Summary: “Little quirkless boy is a failure”“Little quirkless boy needs help in life”(Basically the summary, which to be fair, is a fairly bad one.)
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	“Little quirkless boy”

“Little Quirkless boy feeling sad.”  
“Little quirkless boy looking bad”  
“Little quirkless boy tries to feel joy”  
“Little quirkless boy is just a toy”  
“Little quirkless boy is now older”  
“Little quirkless boy is getting less bolder”  
“Little quirkless boy has been bullied his whole damn life”  
“Little quirkless boy has grabbed a knife”  
“Little quirkless boy goes chop slash chop”  
“Little quirkless boy has to hop”  
“Little quirkless boy is breaking now”  
“Little quirkless boy takes a bow”  
“Little quirkless boy has removed his shoes”  
“Little quirkless boy will get no boo hoo’s”  
“Little quirkless boy is about to jump”  
“Little quirkless boy gets saved with a thump”  
“Little quirkless does have a quirk”  
“Little quirkless boy is still horribly hurt”  
“Little quirkless boy is mentally scarred”  
“Little quirkless boy tries to so hard”  
“Little quirkless boy has been saved”  
“Maybe he’ll be with Kacchan again”  
“He’ll be pissed when he finds out”  
“But hey, little quirkless boy is still about”  
“Little quirkless boy now has a name”  
“Deku it is and it shall stay”  
“Little quirkless is now no more”  
“Instead it is normal person”  
“No longer a little boy”  
“He takes to a hero”  
“He walks into the school UA”  
“He smiles and then talks away”  
“He sees Kacchan and takes a step”  
“:Hi Kacchan: is what he says”  
“He’s pulled into a hug from him”  
“Maybe he does belong”  
“He had a worth and a story now”  
“A story of a hero, let’s see how”  
“He is now happy”  
“He then wakes up from that dream”  
“Little quirkless boy is still the same”  
“Little quirkless boy is no longer sane”

“Little quirkless boy was found dead the next day~”  
“Little quirkless got what he wished”  
“All he wanted was J̶o̶y̶ death”  
“Little quirkless boy jumped from his school roof”  
“He wasn’t saved like his dream”  
“He fell without a scream”  
“He was happy to die”  
“Cya later mum, and to you Kacchan I shall say fair well and goodbye.”

(If I don’t continue this ⬇️)  
“The little quirkless boy was excepted into deaths arms with a smile.”  
“Death was happy to see the boy smile wide.”  
“:Welcome to death: death said.”  
“:Hi death, I’m happy to meet you: the quirkless boy chuckled.”  
“Together death and the quirkless boy chatted away.”

“Kacchan is a pro now.”  
“Kacchan is still sad from his so called friends death.”  
“Kacchan will never forgive his words.”  
“Kacchan will never forget his friend’s voice.”  
“Kacchan will be the best hero for him.  
“Kacchan will be the number one hero so then her can say.”  
“:We did it, Deku..We both did it:”  
“And from death, izuku smiled.”  
“:We did do it, Kacchan: Izuku said with a wide smile.”

“Not longer after, little quirkless boy moves on.”  
“Little quirkless didn’t exist in life or death after his dream was accomplished.”  
“Time continued, it didn’t stop.”  
“The only time, time can stop.”  
“Is at death.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, my twitter is @Universal_dweeb if you want to follow me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Just a shout out to myself tbh
> 
> Also I get bored doing the same thing so I may make this a series if I go “HeY, BraIN WHat arE we doInG ToDaY¿”  
> And it just decides a to add to this, then so be it!  
> Also this is can be read as a rhyme(?), poem, song or whatever.  
> I get it’s shit, so sorry about that 😉
> 
> (Also yes, Bakugou blames himself for Izuku’s death. He later in life did become the No.1 hero for izuku, BUT if I continue this, which is a probably not, izuku shall be back as something. Idk what though)  
> P.s sorry for thé note being longer then the sorry (probably is as well)


End file.
